


Violet

by Sh_Wat



Series: Colours [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_Wat/pseuds/Sh_Wat
Summary: Right after Ed Nygma's arrest Jim and Oswald head into owl society investigation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bad wrestling galore! Why am i like this.  
Barbara is a good guy now and part of Bruce's allies. I was heavily inspired by fanart from season one times where Barbara was depicted as Batwoman.  
Also, s2 finale merges with s3.

Jim hugged Harvey as tight as he could. They stood at the prison gates in chilly early morning hours, Oswald and his people waited nearby. Harvey looked really rough, Blackgate tried hard to crush him, and Jim saw every stage - but he survived and even smiled right now with that branded warm sarcasm he possessed.

\- Are you sure you’re supposed to take me from here with your sugar daddy in all his criminal glory? After all, my reputation of the honest man is still young.

Jim laughed, patting him on the back. He didn’t feel so lightly in weeks. Since Oswald told him about GCPD inside interrogation, anonymous report on Harvey’s involvement with Galavan’s disappearance, his deals with ‘Gotham’s most elusive wanted’ as Jim was called in papers. Then there was officer Pinkney’s bloodied body, and Harvey’s arrest, and Jim swore, sitting next to Harvey in prison yard and looking at his bruises, that he will find the person responsible. Oswald tried to persuade him to slow down, to consider the prison break, but Jim, of course, played it differently.

It chilled him to the marrow even now, to remember that evening at Ed’s apartment, neon flashes on the window frame and the moment nice clumsy Ed turned to him and his face was deadly still, smile frozen like a curve of reptilian mouth, and it was complete stranger, serial murderer, an answer to the question where did Doherty, Kristen Kringle and Pinkney go.

\- In different circumstances I would ask you to introduce me to Penguin. He would appreciate my style, - he said flippantly, leaning over a table, while Jim reached for his gun. – But maybe I’ll ask Penguin about his impression myself, - he smirked, and Jim felt the electric shock the second he touched the chair’s back to stand.

But Jim was lucky enough that night to run away from Ed – and to get his confession that morning in the woods, on the place he hid Kristen’s body, in time police arrived thanks to Oswald and his people there. Ed’s bitter hurt words about monsters living inside everyone almost moved Jim. Maybe that’s what happened to him. Ed didn’t know how to live with his monstrous side, how to be everything at once, and monster enslaved Ed Nygma, fractured him and swallowed piece by piece.

Now Ed was defeated, locked up in Arkham, and Jim was secretly glad that he didn’t join the collection of mysterious owl club. And he hasn’t told this to Harvey, parting with him after a few hours of talking over pizza and beer in his apartment, but today he might know finally who they were, or at least someone from their circle.

Oswald was going to charity event the richest and most influential families of Gotham was going to attend. On Jim’s question how exactly he’s got an invitation Oswald smiled and said, buttoning his shirt:

\- I was asking the right questions and got someone’s attention. It looks like quite a few people among the pillars of our society wear an owl mask to prepare a secret legion of rare weapon warriors.

\- In other words, it’s a trap, - Jim folded his arms on his chest.

\- Or a business offering. I have means and brains they could find a use for, - Oswald waved his hand and then turned from his mirror to Jim, smiling, bringing him closer by the waist. He looked so sharp, so excited. – The only wild card there will be you. 

Jim didn’t have an invitation – and much desire to go there while he’s still in not so friendly relationships with the law and its representor captain Barnes. But we was going to sneak into the building and try to search it. The place could have a link with owl society, Jim have read that those secret groups prefer to organize events on their own territory. Oswald knew his plan and agreed, but made Jim promise that he would take a few goons and won’t contact any of the guests.

\- Go have fun with your brand new business opportunities, - Jim huffed, kissing Oswald’s temple. What a pity; there was always not enough time to _be_ together, every day this city told them to keep running.

Oswald turned his head to catch a quick kiss and whispered in Jim’s ear:

\- Later, all the fun later.

Then let him go and added seriously:

\- Try to be careful. For once.

Jim nodded, even if he doubted his right to make promises like these. Oswald always was cool and businesslike about it, but Jim saw how his face paled, features hardened, when he saw a consequence of Jim’s refusal to watch his own back. Gunshot wounds, scratches, bruises, stitches. Jim’s worries were much easier - Oswald was more careful, he was clever, and after he got the power he fought for, no one was lucky enough yet to maim him again. But his cripples gave him enough trouble already, and Jim hated that he didn’t know how to stop the chronic pain, only to ease it with touch. 

They parted, Oswald in his fancy dark car, and Jim with two thugs fifteen minutes after from the secret entrance. They rode in complete silence, and stopped the car two buildings earlier. It was an old town area, most of the buildings was here since nineteenth century. Jim guessed right were the backdoor should be and broke it fast and quiet. They got inside, carefully closing the door behind them, and started to inspect from the ground floor.

Jim knew that something of a real substance could wait for them only in the living quarters, and hoped to get there the fastest it was possible. Creeping through the dark corridors with guns on the ready, Jim’s little squad heard light live music from the big hall downstairs, the place where flawlessly dressed unknown people made deals with Oswald or tried to scare him off.

They checked every room trough keyhole, and broke into a cabinet. Jim inspected the desk, looking for suspicious lists or ciphers with owl symbols, but all he got was empty paper shits.

Suddenly there was a swift motion by the door, and Jim turned around in time to see one of his men holding a struggling female guest, covering her mouth. Jim looked closely and stopped in his tracks.

\- Barbara?!

Goons were confused. Jim ordered them to let Barbara go with a quick gesture. She was looking at Jim with wide eyes.

\- What are you doing here? – Jim asked, taking her by the hand and leading in the middle of the room.

\- Boss said… – one of the goons started.

\- Your boss wanted you to do what I say! – Jim hissed and turned to Barbara again. - So, why are you here?

\- I’m investigating, - she answered firmly, warily eyeing the armed men behind her.

\- Investigating _what_?

Barbara took a deep breath and answered, looking Jim right in the eye.

\- There’s some secret council that threatens Bruce Wayne. They contacted him through Hugo Strange, head of Arkham Asylum. Invited him here.

\- It doesn’t explain why you’re with him.

Jim watched Barbara attentively and noticed with a wonder how changed she is now compared to the last time he saw her. That Barbara was frightened and troubled. She shivered when armed men stood near, she drank to banish those shivers long after. This woman before him was determined, almost unbothered by ambush a minute ago, not shocked to meet him.

Barbara sighed and said with something bittersweet in her expression:

\- After Arkham break, and then fire and chaos everywhere - I felt alone. Completely defenseless. Then on some event I’ve met young Wayne heir, remembered how much good I’ve heard about him. From you, from Selina. – Barbara smiled. – This boy is very strong. And he has great teachers. We bonded over Selina and stories about her, actually. And then I started to learn with them too. Now I can handle a gun, know a couple of self-defense techniques…

\- … and this made you think you are a detective vigilante? – Jim asked, irritated.

Barbara wasn’t visibly irked by his tone and accusation. She just stubbornly shrugged.

\- Well, someone has to be, you’re too busy with underworld machinations…

\- Gentlemen, lady, I’m afraid we don’t have time for this, - said someone from the door.

Jim turned around in time to see Lucius Fox neutralizing a thug who tried to grab him.

\- Boss won’t be happy… - murmured the second one.

That was the ugly truth Jim would have to deal with later. But they didn’t have much time and in a crowded room with at least one quest missing downstairs chances they will get caught only grew. So Jim nodded and whispered:

\- Look for an owl symbol.

It was Lucius who found it, feather mask hidden in the secret drawer under the desk. He probably saw something like this before or knew in general how those things work. But the moment he put the mask into forensic cellophane, _an crossbow arrow _ pierced the dark wood of wall just above his head.

Jim grabbed Barbara’s hand and threw himself on the floor, reaching for the gun in his jacket with other hand. Lucius hid behind the desk, Jim’s goons fought swiftly moving figure. Jim couldn’t aim properly in the dark, but then Lucius toppled the desk, unknown fighter got distracted – and Barbara pulled the rug from under his feet, thugs jumped over and Jim pistol-whipped him. It was a man with a narrow mask on his eyes, very young.

\- Others will be coming, - Lucius said, passing them with the mask, Barbara after him. Jim nodded to his people and they ran in an opposite direction.

Jim started shooting in the air when they were by the stairs. Almost in that moment the fire alarm went off, shrilling. One of his thugs screamed, shot with an arrow in the leg, and Jim stopped to catch him. The other one didn’t make it past the threshold of the back door. Jim knew they would never get to their car, but dragged his guard as far away from the building as he could, behind the nearest corner.

\- You are a goner, Gordon, - he said through his teeth. – Why does Penguin let you do this?

\- Don’t talk, save the energy to get out of here, - Jim advised him and ran away. He needed to distract possible chasers, so he shot in the air another time, running to the traffic area.

He stumbled and fell right under the car wheels, gun fell from his hand. He heard unbearable screeching, headlights flew before his eyes, and then someone’s hands picked him up and shoved into car.


	2. Chapter 2

\- What the hell were you doing? – Oswald shouted, shaking his shoulders. – Trying to kill yourself?!

Jim smiled trough his haze.

\- Did I just fell in front of your car? I must be the luckiest son of a bitch in the world.

Oswald punched the seat, turning away.

\- You’re probably concussed. I knew it would end badly, but you just outdone yourself.

Jim shook his head. High on adrenaline, he didn’t really filtered his speech.

\- I’m peachy, actually. Were your negotiations fruitful?

Oswald looked at him, worry in his eyes battled with indignation.

\- I can’t discuss anything with you before doctor’s examination.

Jim sighed, Oswald had every right to be angry, and maybe he really did hit his head somewhere and just couldn’t remember. But he could remember the faces of goons Oswald made him take along today, and he probably got them both killed. They were not his subordinates, not really, and they sure as hell weren’t his comrades in true meaning of this world, but they were there because of him, and now they both might be dead. Jim saw again that day at the pier and heard his words, _Don’t ever come back to Gotham_, and he didn’t even stop to consider that Oswald might have a family here. Those two guys, _he believed_ their names were Bobo and Flavio, they could have mothers, wives, children. Everybody have someone. Barbara found new friends and new purpose, and may be Jim was successful and no one of them was harmed.

\- Bruce – have you seen him?

Oswald sighed and nodded. Then sighed again:

\- Brave young man. Very stoic. But we both wasted our time in the end because you started shooting. We didn’t even get to meet someone important.

\- We’ve found a mask there. – Jim said, - And they tried to kill us…

\- Examination, Jim, - said Oswald tiredly. – Wait till after that, I’m begging you.

They arrived soon, and doctor already waited for Jim in the kitchen. He wasn’t concussed and apart from a few scratches and scraped palms didn’t get harmed. He stayed there after, wanted to collect his thoughts, and this is where Oswald found him, sitting near the table with a glass of water.

\- Now they will come, I think, - Jim said. He wanted to add ‘I’m sorry’, but it would be a pointless attempt to ease his conscience again. If he truly was sorry just once, he would start to be responsible for himself, he would stop to think that he’s the one who can save everyone by reckless heroics.

Oswald sat near him and reached out to touch his temple, near the fresh stitches. His touches were so soft and careful.

\- Are you going to wait for them right here? – he asked with tender sorrowful smile.

\- No, of course not. I’m coming to bed, you’re probably tired, - .Jim attempted to stand, but Oswald stopped him.

\- It’s all right, I just wanted to be near if you would need something.

Jim silently came and held Oswald closer. He tried to convey with one touch everything he felt now – gratitude, shame, comfort and desire to protect and be protected. Oswald held him in turn a few moments, then murmured:

\- You shouldn’t have started the chaos. Bad manners, one could say.

\- I beg your pardon? – Jim said, rocking them both slightly. Oswald’s way of vaguely thinking out loud relaxed him somehow.

\- They left a clue for you specifically, did you understand it? You would be dead if they wanted you to.

The trail of breadcrumbs, business card with a significant bird, evening Jim’s not invited. But something went south. They – whoever they were – didn’t want people on Bruce side to find the mask.

\- They don’t want Bruce to dig into their activity. They’re got different plans for him.

\- God, - Oswald groaned, burying his face in Jim’s chest. – They know nothing about you.

\- That’s rather good news, - Jim laughed.

Oswald moved him slightly away and stood up.

\- Enough adventures for today. Let’s hope your friends will find something interesting about the mask.

Friends finding out something interesting. Jim stopped, thinking of Barbara’s words about the way Bruce got his today’s invitation. He was distracted then with her new demeanor and ways to spend a free time, but now the words stood out strikingly clear. Head of Arkham Asylum, their messenger is a head of Asylum for the Criminally Insane.

\- I think they’ve found something already. We thought Galavan stole people from Arkham, but maybe he was allowed to take them. To test them and then make the perspective ones ‘disappear’.

He told Oswald about Strange - and risks they had now, when he had so many dangerous people in his hands, not just new weapons. Intricately insidious people like Ed.

\- Another piece of puzzle. Tomorrow’s gonna be a busy day, - Oswald said, elated but weary. – All we need now is a few hours of sleep.

They went upstairs, wanting only to stay together, secluded. Jim knew he would miss this rooms when Oswald will change headquarters, its moderately dark tones, deep brown and velvety soft grey and black, and the way bedroom and cabinet were joined through little porcelain-white bathroom.

\- I’m heading to Wayne Manor tomorrow. – Jim said, unable still to let go of this day’s troubles.

\- First things first, - Oswald smiled knowingly, and then captured Jim into his embrace. – But it will wait till the morning.

Perfect way to ease the tension, to make themselves pause and actually fall asleep. Another way to take care of each other. Jim hasn’t done this before with anyone else – hasn’t sink into rapture and heat with complete abandon. It was almost aggressive – at least, very forward. And with Oswald it was so natural. Greedy kisses, a whole assortment of insistent caresses – enthralling, slow, savoring. It felt almost like magic – the power a touch can have, the extremes of pleasure they could reach, writhing and shuddering in each other’s hands, absolutely open. They could have it dirty, animalistic – with bites that drew blood, with droplets of cum on the face. And after there was this pang of shame, of being too weak and too revealing before other person, and they clutched to each other, having no power to get away and almost pleading with every shy kiss – _don’t turn away from me_.

Oswald’s eyes glistered in the dark, he smiled, hiding his face in Jim’s neck right where he left the purple bite mark. Jim’s heart was tight with something akin to fear – he didn’t know how to save it, how long they will have it. The feeling subsided, as he started to come back to reality, replaced with tender lethargy. Maybe they will always have an external enemy to fight and forget that they’re not the same, their personalities too inseparably spliced with their past deeds and desires. And this enemy right now was many-faced and mysterious, dangerous enough to threaten and excite, to unite and make stronger. They could stay bound and close now, go a little deeper, and melt a little more.


End file.
